detentionairefandomcom-20200215-history
Li Ping
''The Serpent ''(real name unknown) is a member of the Council, owner of the casino Hydra, expert hand-to-hand combatant, martial artist, hair stylist, and stalker with a striking resemblence to Lee ping. He seems to be of Asian decent (presumably Japanese, judging from his office at the Hydra). Personality The Serpent is a man of great mystery. He is almost always seen in a mysterious fashion, and acts the part. Though he talks the second least amount out of all of the Council members (with only Carl Brocher having talked less than him) the times he does talk shows that he is quite inqiue and mysterious. He is a very good gamer, and enjoys such things very much. Their is a bit of a sadistic side to him, when he teased Biffy, Holgar, and Cam about being eaten by a snake, and scaring them to play fifty-two pickup. Abilities When first shown in the Dance part 2, he grabbed and detailed Vice Prinicple Victoria with just one hand. The Serpent tends to take on an enforcer role in the council. He has shown to be able of great physical and superhuman feets, capable of taking down five blue tatzelwurms without much difficulty, and fend off several more while he and the rest of the council escape. ("All That Taz"). He has shown to have reflexes and agility as well as precision that outmatch Biffy T Goldstein. ("The Hydra"). As the Owner of the Hydra Casino, he has absolute athority over the opporations that it entails, regardless of anything that anyone else can do about it, and even if it breaks the law. ("The Hydra"), as seen when he ordered thre minors into his personal office to gamble despite it being illegal. He is an expert in several types of games and is very good at them. His duties within the council are not simply limitted to enforcement however, and his jack-of-all trades skill set make him a valued assit, even earning the respect of Cassandra McAdams, something that she has not shown to give to the other members, (at least not the unnamed man and woman). He seems to be a good stylist, as he styled Mrs. Ping's hair, as well as a stalker and cameraman, keeping tabs on Lee's family without thier knowledge for weeks. He has a pet snake that he has trained to do extremely difficult tasks. Trivia * When he played the games with Biffy, Cam and Holgar, he told them (or rather implied that) if they lost they would be food to his pet snake. This is impossible, for a snake of that size to eat a human of the size of Holgar, Biffy or Cam, meaning that he was probably just teasing. * He bears a resemblence to Lee Ping, with a simular body structure and physice, another interesting fact is that he has a blue strand of hair that contrasts Lee's Red part. This is a recuring colouration sense the start of the series, most notably in the Tatzelwurms, the back of the mysterious bood (thier is a ying yang symbology of Red and Blue Tatzelwurms) and the pyramid's colour scheme switching from red to blue. As of yet it is unknown if this has anything to do with a large puzzel. * Mrs. Ping referred to him as "cute".